


That's My Baby

by soldierhawthorne



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, it's not bad but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierhawthorne/pseuds/soldierhawthorne
Summary: But then Billy’s right there, his hand on his chin forcing him to meet his eyes “My pretty baby.” He murmured against Steve’s ear, his hands going around to squeeze his ass. Steve feels his face go red, the flush no doubt spreading down his neck.orBilly buys Steve a present





	That's My Baby

Steve rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. He _wasn't_ putting _those_ on. He didn’t give a fuck what Billy had to say. 

Billy was always wanting to try something new, which hey, Steve really didn’t mind. He went with it usually. But now Billy wants to come home with a pair of _pink panties_ , toss them into Steve’s lap and expect him to wear them. Saying _bought these for you my way home._

Steve sits on the bed holding the panties disdainfully, while Billy stands over him a smirk plastered across his face. Looking so damn sure of himself. The guy always seemed to look that way. So confident, it could be contagious. 

“C’mon _baby_ , they’d look so pretty on you. Just do it for me,” 

“No, I’m not a fucking chick. These are fucking _ridiculous_ ,” He scoffed glancing down the underwear. There was a fucking bow on the front. He’d gone with just about everything Billy wanted to try. Choking was fine, the spanking was _more_ than fine, he’d been down when Billy wanted to tie him up. But _this_ , it felt fucking humiliating. 

“It has nothing to do with that, I’m well aware you’re not a girl,” Billy had scoffed sending a pointed glance at the front of Steve’s jeans. “It’ll be _hot_. Besides I’m just gonna rip them off you, so what’s the big deal.” 

Steve gave him a look that said _seriously_ but still got to his feet and started yanking his shirt off. His jeans went off, him grumbling the whole way. Until finally he stood there in his boxers giving Billy a weary look. 

“Stevie, _baby_. Be _good_ for me, put them on,” Billy coaxed walking to stand right in front of Steve, his hand sliding up his side.“ _Please_ ,”

“Fine,” He finally snapped hesitating for only a split second for pushing his boxers down. He held the panties in one hand and Billy makes a gesture like _get on with it._ And okay _rude_. But Steve still finds himself pulling the underwear on till the waistband settles on his hips.

“You happy, this what you wanted, asshole?” He scoffed unable to shake the feeling of how soft they were and how it wasn’t exactly all that bad once he actually got them on. He glanced down taking in how the tip of his cock peaked over the waistband. Then all of a sudden he’s self-conscious, his stomach sinks a bit and all he wants to do is _take them off._

But then Billy’s right there, his hand on his chin forcing him to meet his eyes “My pretty _baby_.” He murmured against Steve’s ear, his hands going around to squeeze his ass. Steve feels his face go red, the flush no doubt spreading down his neck. “Turn around for me, princess.” Billy said, his lips brushing over Steve’s jaw. 

Steve swallowed hard, no sure why he was so _nervous_. It wasn’t like he was some blushing virgin. He’s never felt more unsure of himself, but Billy’s quick to keep him together, to keep him out of his head. “So _good_ , such a good boy.” He murmured grabbing Steve by the hips and forcing him to turn around. Apparently, Steve was taking too long for the guys liking. He gets Steve leaned over the edge of the bed, his ass up and his cheek resting against the mattress. 

“Billy, this is fucking _embarrassing_ ,” Steve whined turning his head to get a look at Billy. It was a partial lie, he wasn’t as embarrassed as he let on. He just didn’t want to admit how much he actually liked it. The guys eyes had gone dark and the look on his face was one Steve had seen many times. He’d seen it the first time they fucked, and he’d seen it the first time Billy had gotten him tied up and _helpless._ And that’s how Steve felt, helpless and _exposed_. “I thought you said you were just gonna rip them off,” He said after a long moment of Billy’s hands running over his bare skin. 

“That was before. _Before_ I actually saw them on, baby. I’m gonna fuck you in these, you look so _pretty_. And you’re all mine.” Billy murmured his hand coming down to smack Steve’s ass, once then again. 

Steve jolts forward and bites his lip to stifle a groan, not wanting to give Billy the satisfaction. Billy seems to pick up on this though because he’s bringing his hand down again and again. Steve lets out a startled gasp, the force of it jerks him up the bed. “ _Billy_ ,” He mumbled, his tone saying _hurry up_. 

“ _Relax_ , just relax for me. I’m gonna make you feel so good, gonna give you what you want. Just be _quiet_.” His hand caresses the side of Steve’s ass, soothing the red skin there. “My _baby_.” Billy murmured then he’s gone, walking over to the bedside table. Steve watched as Billy digs through the drawer. 

He still couldn’t believe he’d let Billy talk him into this, he hadn’t even needed that much convincing. He felt like fucking _crying_. He felt exposed and knew damn well he was tense. He just couldn’t fucking relax.

Then Billy’s behind him against leaning over him, kissing up the knobs of his spine, his hands so _warm_ as they stroked up his sides. “It’s _okay_ , you look so _good_ like this. Fucking beautiful,” He coaxed, and it finally dawned on Steve how bad he was shaking. His arms had given out on him and he was reduced to just gripping the sheets. The blue fabric bunched up in his hands. 

He heard a cap pop open and then Billy was pulling the panties to the side. He jumped when Billy poured lube down his ass, feeling his face go red once more. Billy just went slow, his slick fingers probing and teasing. Before finally, he’s slipping one inside him. One quickly becomes two and Billy’s fingers are twisting, pressing up until he finds that spot inside Steve. “ _God_ , opening up so well for me. Got such a _pretty pussy_. So wet for me.” Billy was rambling.  
Steve felt his face _burn_ , the words burning straight through him. Sure Billy liked to talk a lot during sex but he’d never actually used _those_ words before. “So fucking _gross_ ,” He huffed, groaning when Billy crooked his fingers upwards. 

“You _like_ it, sweetheart.” He said reaching around to palm at the front of the panties. Steve hated to admit it but his cock jumped when Billy spoke. He let out a hiss when Billy pulled his fingers out, then proceeded to pour on more lube. The tips of Steve’s ears burned when it felt it drip down his balls. Billy really liked the idea that Steve could actually get wet for him. 

“Gonna fuck you till you can’t walk, darling. Gonna _really_ give it to you, make this pussy mine.” He said landing another slap across his ass. He glanced over his shoulder watching Billy slick up his cock. “So _wet_ , must want it really bad huh, princess?” 

Steve wanted to tell Billy to just _shut up_. But he can’t find any words when Billy starts pressing inside him. Going slow, but keeping the movement steady. Steve lets out a whimper that he’s not exactly proud of once Billy bottoms out. The guy had left the panties on, just pulled them to the side. Steve hated how much he didn’t mind. 

Billy leaned over him, his chest pressing against his back, as he started moving. The pace was slow, teasing. And it was driving Steve crazy. “Just fuck me, already.” He finally snapped. 

“Impatient are we? I’m trying to be _nice_ here, be gentle with you.” Billy let out a breathless laugh. “Such a _needy_ baby. Want me to give it to you nice and hard, huh? Want to feel it tomorrow?” He said biting at Steve’s shoulder. 

“Do you ever _shut up_?” Steve mumbled and that seemed to set Billy off because he starts thrusting in earnest. Pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, so hard that it jolts Steve up the bed each time. “ _Fuck-- Billy_ ,” He gasped out grabbing at the sheets for purchase.

“ _That’s it_ ,” Billy grunted his hands going to get a hold on Steve’s hips, pulling him back to meet each thrust. “My _good boy_.”


End file.
